The Cure to a Broken Heart
by Nezumigirl
Summary: Kagura visits Shigure's house but to her surprise, no one is there but Haru. Haru is still glum about being dumped by Rin, and Kagura is determined to cheer him up. Oneshot HaruKagura takes place after volume 12


A/N: Okay, this story is a little cheesy but it's something I wrote quite a while ago, so that's why okay? Anyways, I know it's a weird pairing. Just bear with me, okay? You don't have to like it. **_Please REVIEW. Flames and rude commentary ACCEPTED._**

Kagura sat on the surrounding rail of the porch in front of her house. How long had it been since she had told Kyo about her real feelings for him? A month? Two months? However long it had been, she missed him. She had been avoiding him for a while because she didn't want to make him remember, and to avoid the awkwardness. But now, it was too much. She had to see him.

"Isuzu, I'm going to go visit Kyo-kun! I'll be back in about an hour!" she told Rin. Rin did not answer. _I swear, _Kagura thought, _if that girl keeps wallowing in self-pity in her room, she's going to regret the lost time. _It had been quite a while since Rin had broken up with Hatsuharu, but she still hadn't gotten over it. It was so stupid, why did she break up with him if she still loved him? The thing that upset Kagura most though, was that Rin failed to understand how much she had hurt Haru. She had completely forgotten about his pain in her anguish.

It took quite a while to get to Shigure's house, considering it's location. But since Kagura knew the route by heart, it didn't take that long. When she got there, rather than knocking, she slid open the sliding doors and strutted right in. "Kyo-kun?" she called, as she looked around the house. It looked like everyone was gone. "He's not here. He went with Tohru to get the groceries," a voice said. Kagura turned around, and came face to face with Hatsuharu.

"Oh," she said, "and what are you doing here?" Haru shrugged, and plopped down on the chair next to Shigure's desk, in the next room. "I just felt like visiting Yuki. Unfortunately, he's not here either. He went out for the day with some girl… Machi, I think. Shigure's gone too. He went to some promotion event for his new novel," he said, simply. _Should I go back?_ Kagura wondered. "I know you came to see Kyo, but it's kinda lonely around here, waiting for everyone. They'll be back soon, so why don't you stay?" he asked her.

"Alright," she said, and sat down on the small couch in Shigure's study. It was a little weird being alone with Haru. Especially since she was living in the same house as the person who broke up with him. "How's Rin?" he asked. Kagura stared at him for a while, wondering if she should tell him the truth. Would it upset him to know what a pitiful state she was in? Or would it make him happy, knowing his ex was suffering? "She's… doing okay," Kagura lied. He nodded, but did not look convinced. "I see," he said quietly, looking away.

"Er…" Kagura said, not knowing what to say. For a while there was just an awkward silence. "So… what'cha eat for breakfast?" she asked, a little too cheerfully. Haru stared at her blankly. "Touyaki," he said, simply. Kagura raised her eyebrow, "You really like that stuff, don't you?" she asked. He often requested to have it for dinner when he was visiting Shigure's house. "Haru-kun, are you okay? You seem a little down," she said. Haru shook his head, "I'm fine," he said. But Kagura was not convinced. Was it Rin that was bothering him? Or something else?

"Hey, you told Kyo how you really felt about him, didn't you?" he asked. She frowned, _how did he know about that?_

"You know Haru, I know I'm not Tohru or anything but you can talk about things with _me,_" she said, partly because she was trying to change the subject, but also because she was worried about him. He just stared at her, a long tired stare. "Ya know, if you're worried about me bein' down about Rin and all, it's okay. I'm over it," he said. Kagura knew this was supposed to be reassuring, and make her feel better. But it didn't. For some reason, it made her angry.

"Then why are you so **_glum_**?" she asked loudly, almost yelling. Haru turned his eyes to the floor and sighed. "Kagura…it's nothing you should worry about," he insisted. This made Kagura even more angry. "Yeah? Well maybe I can't stop worrying! Maybe I don't have a choice! Maybe I'd feel better if you'd just **_tell _**me whatever's bothering you!" she exclaimed, yelling now. Then, somewhat embarrassed, she sat back down. "Kagura, there's nothing you could do about it," he said in a tired voice. Kagura didn't know what to say, it was too awkward. "Is there **_anything_** I can do?" she pleaded. Haru got a distant look on his face, as if he was thinking. "Kiss me," he finally said. At first, Kagura was appalled. He didn't even like her! Did he? But, his "I'm so glum" act was getting old. And if kissing him would get him to stop, she would do it. So she leaned across Shigure's desk, grabbed him by the shirt, and kissed him. "Now I feel a little better," he said, afterwards. And the look on his face told her that he really did.


End file.
